


Seasons days

by DrakonLady



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection???, Fluff, M/M, it might end up being that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonLady/pseuds/DrakonLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some dabbles that I will work on in my spare time. Edward Elric and Ling Yao centered. My first fanficton. Edward And Ling and the different seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons days

It was cold and wet outside. And Edward hated when it was raining and cold outside at the same time. It made his auto-mail ports ache like nothing else. Now if he could sleep the day away and just forget about it that would be great. But chances are that his Xingese boyfriend was not going to let him stay in bed all day. "Come on we can get a fire going and it might warm you up" Ling tugged at the blankets Edward was currently trying to cover his face with.  
"Another way to stay warm is to just stay in bed" Edward continued covering his body with the heavy blankets.  
"I didn't hear a no" Ling sang.  
"No" Edward could almost hear Lings pout. Ling stopped pulling at the blankets. Edward thought that he had left the room. Until the bed shifted. "What are you doing" Edward rolled over so he could face Ling.  
"if your so set on staying warm then I will share some of my warmth" He wrapped his long arms around Ed's thin waist and pulled him closer to his chest. Ed sighed and wiggled a little bit but didn't argue. Hey Ling was really really warm. So he fell back asleep in Lings arms.


End file.
